El destino de Connie
by NyVan
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y el mundo está libre de titanes, no hay quien le impida disfrutar una vida de lujos en la ciudad junto con sus compañeros y amigos; sin embargo, el dolor de los recuerdos no se lo permite, pero por mas que quiera huir de su pasado no podemos huir del destino.


**¡Hola, Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, espero que la disfruten!**

 **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, Gracias por darle la oportunidad a esta historia, espero que la disfruten!**

* * *

El destino de Connie

.

.

La madrugada estaba ya bastante entrada y el seguía dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama, ¿era acaso miedo lo que sentía? si fuera a contárselo a cualquiera de sus amigos actuales probablemente se reirían de él, después de todo, era un hombre ya; hecho y derecho, faltaban de hecho un par de semanas para celebrar su cumpleaños número 25, el había sido un valiente soldado perteneciente a la extraña legión de reconocimiento a la cual muy pocos infelices se enlistaban y la mayoría murió dando su vida por aquel ideal de libertad que parecía imposible, pero que hoy por hoy era una realidad palpable para todos.

La vida en la ciudad era próspera, y a él le esperaba una vida de lujos después de toda aquella fatídica guerra contra los titanes; sin embargo, estaba decidido a olvidarlo todo, incluso a los pocos amigos que habían sobrevivido junto con él. Por lo cual había dejado todo atrás comenzando una nueva vida en el campo lejano.

El tiempo había pasado y el creía que lo estaba logrando, hasta esta tarde.

Ella había regresado para poner su mundo de cabeza, para acabar con esa paz que tanto les había costado conseguir, y es que ella siempre daba de que hablar, donde ella estaba siempre había desorden y controversia, risas y regaños, así era la vida cerca de la chica patata.

Siempre fue perfecta. Por lo menos para él lo era, todas las demás chicas en el cuartel eran demasiado extrañas; extremadamente fuertes, extremadamente frías, extremadamente bonitas y hasta de la realeza resultaron ser; el mundo de la milicia estaba lleno de gente peculiar... pero Sasha era diferente. Ella era tan humana, pasaron por muchas cosas difíciles y él siempre sintió que ella era la única que podría comprender los problemas de los simples mortales como él. Siempre hambrienta, eso sí, pero esa pequeña extravagancia suya le causaba demasiada ternura.

.

.

.

Esa mañana había transcurrido con tranquilidad y normalidad, hasta que un joven llegó a toda velocidad en su caballo informándoles que había un incendio en el bosque y buscaban ayuda en todas las aldeas cercanas. Connie y sus amigos se apresuraron a ir en sus corceles.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron de que ya había personas tratando de apaciguar el fuego, rápidamente Connie y sus amigos se unieron a la cadena de agua desde el río, más y más gente llegó y al cabo de una hora las llamas parecían ya haber cedido casi todo el territorio, la gente comenzó a tomar palas para terminar de mitigar las escasas llamas con tierra, y cuando la pala de Connie comenzaba a poner tierra sobre las llamas un montón de lodo le cayó justo en la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado no hay llamas en mi cabeza!

— Lo siento, lo siento, me distraje…. dijo la joven quitándose el mandil que tenía puesto para limpiar  
a aquel joven del campo que había acudido a ayudarlos, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir esa tan característica e inconfundible calva. — ¿¡Connie!?

El Joven abrió los ojos con dificultad pues le había caído lodo también en la cara entonces la vio  
perplejo, reconociéndola de inmediato.

— ¿Sasha? — Sasha le sonrió y lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, después de todo Connie había sido siempre su mejor amigo y tenía literalmente años sin saber de él, era lógico que se emocionara con aquel encuentro.

— ¡Connie! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo! ¿En verdad eres tú? ¡Qué alto te has puesto!

Connie se sonrojo inmediatamente, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero daba gracias de que el lodo cubriera toda su cara y no pudiera notarse su repentino cambio de color.

— ¡Pues tú no has cambiado nada Sasha! apuesto a que a un eres fan de las patatas asadas y todo tipo de carne ¿no?— Sasha rio de buena gana

— Hahaha ¡Claro que sí! hay cosas que nunca cambian.

"Como mi amor por ti" pensó Connie sonriendo.

—Me alegra— dijo con una amplia sonrisa, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro sonriendo con un aire de nostalgia. Sasha se sonrojo ante la mirada de Connie y entonces cayó en cuenta de que el incendio aún no se había extinguido por completo, por lo que comenzaron ambos a palear, mientras tenían una charla casual llena de recuerdos y risas. Era extraño como uno siempre recuerda lo bueno cuando está con los amigos y lo malo solo sale a relucir cuando uno está solo; definitivamente, estar acompañado era siempre mejor.

Las horas pasaron y al fin el fuego cedió por completo.

— ¡Buen trabajo!— gritó un montañés de manera triunfal y todos respondieron con un grito de júbilo levantando sus palas con alegría.

Entre gritos y sonrisas las personas pedían agua y otras comenzaban a retirarse a sus respectivas viviendas, Sasha se limpió el sudor con su antebrazo y cuando quiso voltear para agradecer a Connie su ayuda este ya se había esfumado.

.

.

.

Cada vez que Connie trataba de cerrar los ojos para dormir Sasha venía a su mente.

Cualquier persona en su sano juicio estaría feliz con esa situación, y no es que encontrársela lo pusiera de malas, para nada, pero ella había llegado a trastornar su mundo, su paz y tranquilidad.

¿A qué le temo?—cavilaba el ex-cadete— ya no era un soldado, vivíamos en una época de paz y prosperidad, ella me gustaba, ¡rayos!, no me gustaba, ¡me volvía loco!, desde los 13 años me había hechizado.

Ella babeaba literalmente por las patatas, mientras yo babeaba de la misma forma por ella. Siempre tan divertida, noble, problemática y de buen corazón, tan perfectamente imperfecta, tan sencilla,  
Sasha Blouse, ¿cómo osé siquiera intentar sacarte de mis pensamientos? mi corazón tenía grabado tu nombre — dio una vuelta más y cerró los ojos, paso casi media hora y entonces el joven comenzó a quejarse intranquilo— ¡Es el Destino! — casi gritó despertando a sus camaradas.

— ¡Cállate Connie!—recibiendo una huarachazo —¡intentamos dormir!

Tomo sus botas y se cambió de inmediato, salió de la cabaña aún estando muy oscuro, aunque sin duda ya faltaba poco para el amanecer. Iba nervioso, pensando en qué le diría exactamente, entonces chocó bruscamente con un espantapájaros (o eso pensaba)

— ¡Rayos, que idiota soy! — decía para sí mismo sobándose la cabeza.

— ¡Pues no deberías ir tan distraído y menos por el campo de maíz!

— ¡¿Sasha?!— Sasha se tapó la boca con las manos sorprendida. — ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo… solamente… comenzó a decir nerviosa.

— ¡No me digas que robas maíz de este campo! — la chica enrojeció como un tomate. Connie rio solo.

— No me hagas caso, solo estaba bromeando— Aunque Sasha se veía avergonzada con su chiste, Connie sabía que él estaba más nervioso.

— Yo…

— Espera, no digas nada en realidad... iba buscarte para decirte algo. Veras…. — el joven comenzó a sonrojarse, estaba muy nervioso pero ya no había vuelta atrás, le diría toda la verdad, después  
de todo ya no eran unos niños.

— Sasha, yo sé que hace mucho no nos vemos, que fui un cobarde al dejar todo atrás, tal vez fui siempre el que huía de los problemas, me tomó mucho tiempo asimilar todas las cosas que pasaron en ese tiempo, pero siempre estuve seguro de algo… — titubeo, suspiro, dejó pasar un momento, el sol comenzó a levantarse rápidamente, Sasha tomó su mano pero no dijo nada, Connie sonrió.

— Te amo Sasha, es lo único de lo que siempre he estado seguro, estoy enamorado de ti, a pesar de todos estos años, no eh dejado de pensarte. — Sasha abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, se sonrojo y quiso decir algo, pero Connie al verla no la dejo— sé que es tonto que te lo diga ahora, no se ya nada sobre ti, no sé si estas casada o si me odias por haberlo abandonado todo en aquel entonces, solo sé que tenía que decírtelo, y que si me das la oportunidad, voy a trabajar día y noche arduamente para  
hacerte feliz.

— Connie…—Comenzó tímida tratando de ocultar su felicidad por alguna razón.

— ¡Te sembraré un campo de patatas si es necesario! — Ella sonrió con extrema ternura y no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo.

— Así que, ¿todo eso hará por la soldadita?— se oyó la voz de un ranchero tras el maizal — el hombre tenía un rifle en sus manos y si Connie tuviera algo de pelo en su cabeza todo este su hubiera alzado por los aires —pues más vale que se prepare, porque la condenada come como si fuera un titán. — el padre de Sasha guardó su rifle en su funda al reconocerlo y les tendió una mano para levantarse.

Connie deseó morir por un momento, se había confesado a Sasha y su padre había escuchado todo, era el día más horrible y patético de toda su triste vida, negado a dar la cara de pronto oyó el relinchar de su caballo lo cual lo hizo despabilar.

—Nosotros namas veníamos a traer su caballo que dejó ayer en el bosque, pero ahora vamos a tener que apurarnos para preparar el banquete, nupcial ¡Qué barbaridad!

Connie trataba de darle sentido a todo lo que acababa de oír, pero por más que su cabeza pensaba no le encontraba sentido.

—¡La Sasha se nos casa!, ¡qué barbaridad! Todos en la villa van a estar bien contentos.

—¿¡QUE!?

FIN

* * *

 **(Recuerden que el papa de Sasha habla como ranchero)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia, tal vez y solo tal ves me anime a hacer mas historias cortas de esta pareja, pero aun no estoy segura, por que soy perezosa.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios que es gratis :P**


End file.
